Sada Kuchim
For use in: General purpose RPs Name: Sada Kuchim (NSW Sitter) Place of Birth: Tarabon Age: 90 Physical Description: Tall and slim. Not unhealthy looking just a very fine and delicate look. She has short brown hair that has blonde highlights when in the sun. Her nose is small and has a more flat look to it. her eyes are big and round with dark brown irises. Character history Before the Tower As Sada grew up, she was always a dreamer. Lost in her thought she would read books or be learning a skill. Art was a first love of hers. she would paint pictures of landscapes and sell them at the local markets. Her father and mother were poor people but humble. They worked hard and make what money they could. They lived in a tiny grass roof house located in a small town outside Elmora, Tarabon. In her teenage years her picture were sought at great price and she made a tidy sum for her family. the were able to move up in the financial level of things. It was them that Sada got the Itch to travel. At the age of 17 she said goodbye to her family and left to travel through the lands. Coming to the great city of Tar Valon, a city she had read about in-depth. She was fascinated by the architecture and the size. Walking into a Inn to find lodgings for the time she was in Tar Valon, she came into close contact with some Sisters. They had some very curious looks on there faces and both suggested she go to see the Mistress of Novices in the Tower, and that they would give her a “tour” of the Tower grounds. Little did she know that “tour” would change the course of her life. Novice days She was a quiet girl and kept to her self mainly. Spending a lot of time in the Library, studding the common tongue and old alike. She was a quick learner. She got into a few scrapes but nothing too serious. Accepted days Continuing to be the studious girl hat she was, she was much more mature and thinking about the world. She started to become more aware of the event in the world around her. In her “awakening” she also started to notice the tower guards and trainees. There was one Tower Trainee then she let into her heart; his name was Dakota. One day they were caught holding hands and kissing while on an outing together. At that she was sent to the Farm for a short period of time. Being one that was usually not in trouble she was given leniency. Back in the Tower she was forced to break her heart and Dakota’s by telling him she could no longer be with him. A few years later she was raised to the shawl. Years in the Shawl Her first 10-15 years she spent in the Library being a guardian of the knowledge held there. It was a duty she took seriously. During her years away from home she had kept in touch with her family through letter. One day she received a letter asking her to come home. Over the years she had sent home picture to sell and extra coin thus helping to support her family. One day she received a letter asking her to come home. There was some kind of trouble that could not be told to her through letter. Traveling to Tarabon, she arrived home to find her family slain. It was a soul-piercing experience for her. At that moment, she decided she was going to find the killers. She spent 6 months in Tarabon investigating this mystery. She worked with the local law enforcement and eventually found the killers. It was a gang of people that wanted the collection of painting that her family stored in their house. They collected not only her paintings, but other artists as well. This was when she stopped painting. To paint hurt her heart to much. The whole experience in Tarabon was a turning point in her life. Arriving back in the Tower, Sada threw herself into study again. Obtaining the help of an experienced Grey Sister, she became an expert in law and politics. She learned more about Daes Damar and used it. She became a well known and respected Sister of her Ajah, the Brown Ajah. After a few years, she was appointed to work with the Brown eyes and ears network. It was a stimulating job and she enjoyed it immensely. After years of organizing the papers and analyzing the info that came in from there network, Sada was offered the job of scouting out and setting up new eyes and ears; She took the job without hesitation. This was a job she loved and traveled for extended periods of time. It was when she was on a trip to Kandor that she met her future Warder. She had hired a group of guards to see her on her travels. Kayvon was among the guards and caught her eye immediately. He was steady and efficient, always alert, and showed that he knew his weapons. He carried a sword and a quarter staff. One night while sleeping, they were attacked. Her ward was tripped and Sada was up immediately. She woke the guards and told them there was people in the bushes. Suddenly, their camp was overrun with brigands. During this attack, Kayvon did not leave her side. They fought together and worked as one. This event solidified it for her; this man would be her warder. After about a week more of travel they arrived in Kandor. It was there in the Inn she Bonded her Warder. They have been good friends and companions ever since. When she finally came back the Tower, there was a opening in the Sitters position for the Hall of the Tower. Shaneevae, her Ajah Head, summoned her one day. They had a private chat in which she was asked to fill the position as Hall Sitter. With a little trepidation she accepted the offer. After a night’s meditation she found herself ready for the new challenge. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios